Zera
Zera is the experienced Toa Recla of Water on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Zera became a Toa and went on as part of a team. She eventually traveled to Recla Nui as an experienced Toa and began to train rookie Toa along with Ilos, Leros, Seiza, and Silas. Seiza left this group after the loss of his partner, Silas. ''VX During the year 999 A.G.C., Zera began to train three new rookies on Recla Nui along with her two other partners, Ilos and Leros. The three of them began to train the rookies, Eiros, Gerat, and Yuna. During one day of training, she fought all three Toa, with Gerat being her initial opponent. She mocked him throughout the fight, and even with his Kakama, he was unable to score any hits on her. She soon defeated him, only to be ambushed by Yuna's Lightning attack. Zera managed to deflect this however, with her Water powers, and return an attack on Yuna. When she tried to use her Lightning again, she shocked herself into defeat due to her body being wet. Eiros then appeared behind Zera from the cliff and attacked with his acrobatic fencing style, but he too was defeated. Ilos and Leros arrived, taking their turns at the Toa, making a game out of who could win the fastest. After it was all over, Zera and the others bumped fists in a show of friendship. The next day Zera and the others arrived as Eiros fought an X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius, but couldn't yet join in. Yuna tried to attack another Junker who intervened with Eiros's attack, Seriun. As soon as her Lightning neared him however, it vanished as a result of being negated. Seriun and Monsth then began to pull out, so Gerat tried to attack, only to be struck down by Monsth. When a primal screech was heard, Leros checked the area, and then the others left, leaving Eiros behind to fight. Ilos split the team up, sending Zera on her own. She eventually arrived, but once again didn't yet join in. Ilos began to speak vaguely of the X-Force and how he knew of it, after stating that the foes were X-Force empowered Rahi. After giving his explanation, the Toa went into battle, and Yuna went down and tried to use her Begasu on the X-Rahi. This backfired, as she was overwhelmed, and taken control of by the Rahi. Zera tried to find out what had happened, but was taken down by the controlled Yuna. Gerat helped her back up, and she went after Jaga, dueling him and slashing him across his body, using her water scythe attack to bring him down. Leros and Zera then went after Wolf, taking him down with their combined efforts. After Yuna was taken down by Ilos's gases, the group returned to the village to find Eiros had awakened. Ilos told him about how being a Toa eventually made someone a weapon, and the Toa went on. A few days later, the rookies and the veterans met up with Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help with the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. The groups began to argue between each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Gerat was training with Zera in the realm of element abilities. She tried to teach him to overcome her power by using a blade of Water, but he was unable to stop it, so he used his powers on her, failing instantly. She told him what she expected of him, and then warned that someone was nearby. Jaga subsequently attacked the two Toa, but they were able to repel him, albeit with some difficulty. They were soon forced to retreat when he went all out in revenge for his fight with Gerat the other day, forcing the two Toa to regroup with the others. Ilos brought them together as the Toa Recla, and Gerat and Zera took down Jaga with ease after having had their spirits renewed. About one day later, the entire team met and soon encountered the X-Rahkshi, led by Queln. Queln began to tell them about how the Rahkshi would win, when it was suddenly attacked by an X-Skakdi, Kes. The Toa each chose an enemy, with Zera going after Gelt. The fight was swift, with Zera using her finishing scythe attack fairly early on, ending it almost immediately. Ilos soon revealed himself as an X-Toa, using his powers over Water to bring the Skakdi down, and then Fire with his Brimstone to defeat them with an explosion. After the enemies retreated, Ilos began to tell the others about his act as the X-Toa. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water, and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Zera fought against Lami, taking a blast of Heat Vision, but putting it down with her Water scythe. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Zera and Eiros primarily fighting Queln. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. The next day, Kes caused the team to split up during a surprise attack, while the Rahi also attacked other villages. During this attack, Ilos, Leros and Zera were split together, and went off to search for the others. They were split again by Kes, and only reunited after Leros killed Lami. They were soon met by Keris and Kato, who reported the situation of the other three. After a few hours, the group found the cave the others were hidden in, but found only Seiza's corpse strung up like an animal, and signs of a conflict. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa raced to protect the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Zera is cocky and gruff at most times. She fights with a mix of grace and pure offense, usually abandoning the grace when it comes to her weapon, only using tactical moves with her powers of Water. She has a tendency to mock her opponents, even in training with comrades, leading some to not like her, however she is very skilled and actually well composed deep-down. Out of the three veterans, Zera is the greatest when it comes to elemental control, being the primary teacher of that particular skill, and other types of elemental combat, on the island. Zera has a favorite attack, mixing her Water powers with her weapon, slashing her opponent and causing her Water powers to spray from the wound, scything into their organics to bring them down. Mask & Tools Zera wears a Kanohi Dayku, Great Mask of Shape-Shifting, and wields a Twin Clawed Grip. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Dayku Wearers Category:Koji